Surpresas
by Akane Mitsuko A.S.T
Summary: Fanfic por encomenda, sem completo conhecimento dos personagens pela autora. Fanfic YAOI, LEMON, PWP e THREESOME. VergilxNeroxDante. Sephiroth my friend, this is for you but... Eu quero o pagamento...


_**Surpresas**_

Abriu a porta de madeira, ouvindo-a ranger e o sino que anunciava sempre a entrada de alguém soando. Dante voltava de uma missão que fora até particularmente fácil, mas precisava de um bom banho. Olhou em volta, na grande sala de madeira, procurando por algo com os olhos antes de subir as escadas que davam até alguns outros aposentos e num pequeno quarto, que utilizava quando tinha de ficar por muito tempo na agência anti-demoniaca que mantinha naquele local. Suspirou, o sorriso de sempre pairando no rosto. Abriu a porta do cômodo, largando a capa vermelha e o resto das roupas pelo chão, adentrando no banheiro.

Praguejou um tanto quando sentiu água fria caindo sobre o corpo... Bem, agora não adiantaria mudar para quente também. Tomou um banho lento, não se preocupando com mais nada, os músculos do corpo forte relaxando, dando uma sensação boa de paz. Ouviu, ou pensou ter ouvido um barulho vindo do andar debaixo, o sino... Mas o barulho do chuveiro abafava um tanto o som e pensou ter apenas imaginado. Terminou o banho e saiu do box, pegando uma toalha enrolando-a na cintura, vendo distraidamente sua imagem no espelho enquanto saía do banheiro. Os cabelos prateados caindo por cima do rosto, adornando a face de olhos azuis um tanto pueris, expressão serena e os lábios grossos e vermelhos virados no sorriso bem humorado de sempre.

Quando ia abrir o armário para pegar uma vestimenta estacou, desta vez tendo certeza do barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Alertou-se imediatamente e pegou uma de suas pistolas, de toalha ainda, descendo as escadas em movimentos silenciosos. Quando atingiu o hall entrada, parou, na borda da escada, olhando o 'visitante'. Um homem, com uma capa similar a sua, embora de cor contrária, azul. Os mesmo cabelos prateados, mas jogados para trás, a mesma altura que a sua, o mesmo corpo que o seu, e aquela postura orgulhosa. Ele estava de costas para si, mas percebeu um minúsculo movimento quando a pessoa a sua frente tomou conta de sua presença. Ouviu a voz, parecidíssima com a sua, ecoando no aposento quase vazio enquanto ele se virava...

"_Dante... Finalmente me dá o prazer de sua presença desde que cheguei..."_

Estreita os olhos ao ouvir o tom sarcástico, vendo a face dele, a expressão indiferente como quase sempre. Então realmente não imaginara o som momentos antes, dentro do banho. Percebe os olhos dele faiscarem um pouco quando, ao vê-lo, e por algum motivo sentiu-se inquieto. Com um tom intrigado e defensivo, apontou a pistola para ele, dizendo.

"_O que faz aqui... Irmãozinho?"_

Viu apenas ele sorrindo um tanto misteriosamente antes de voltar à seriedade de sempre, nem ligando para a arma apontada diretamente para sua cabeça. O gêmeo nem de longe poderia negar o quanto ambos eram iguais... Idênticos fisicamente, embora os gênios fossem diferentes, assim como o que pensavam. Viu ele se aproximando de si, os cabelos arrepiados para trás chamando atenção enquanto ele andava, assim como os passos ecoando na madeira. Viu-se um tanto perdido nos olhos azuis tão iguais aos seus, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Os seus eram brilhantes, tinham algo de bem humorado sempre presente. Os dele eram... Frios, totalmente inexpressivos quando queria. O que não era o caso, tinha de admitir. Correu os olhos rapidamente por Vergil. Ele usava a mesma roupa de sempre. O casaco longo e azul, a calça negra, luvas, a katana presa à cintura e as longas botas, que iam quase até o joelho. Ouviu a voz dele soando novamente, num irritante tom irônico.

"_Me admirando Dante?"_

Só então percebeu a pausa que fizera, olhando-o. Se o irmão esperava deixá-lo sem graça com o comentário, falhara em seu intento.

"_Seria mais útil olhar um espelho... não acha?"_

"_Provavelmente, ainda mais considerando sua atual situação..."_

Levantou a sobrancelha, não entendendo o porquê do que ele dissera até que ele fez um sinal mudo para si mesmo, e então se lembrou que estava apenas com a toalha amarrada na cintura, os cabelos ainda pingando um pouco, usando apenas, além disso, o cordão prateado. Ignorou o que o outro dissera e voltou a apontar a arma para ele, vendo que ele não parecia nem um pouco intimidado e mesmo assim disse.

"_E você invadiu este local... Por que veio aqui?"_

Percebeu um brilho estranho nos olhos dele, nem um misero som indicando resposta saindo dos lábios do outro. Ambos ouviram o estampido da pistola quando um projétil passou rente ao ombro de Vergil.

"_Por quê?"_

"_Você está cansado de saber que isso não vai adiantar..."_

Mesmo que levasse aquele tiro, seu irmão não sentiria praticamente nada, nem ele próprio na verdade, essa era uma grande vantagem em certas ocasiões, mas era uma constante irritação quando resolviam lutar entre si. Viu ele se adiantando mais alguns passos em sua direção e posicionou-se defensivamente, não entendendo o estranho olhar advindo dele.

"_Você realmente não sabe...?"_

As palavras dele estavam ainda penetrando em sua mente quando sentiu outros lábios serem forçados contra os seus, um corpo de medidas idênticas as suas o empurrando para trás até encostá-lo na mesa de madeira enquanto a língua abria passagem por sua boca sem pedir licença, sem permitir espaço para recusas. Soltou uma exclamação por entre o beijo, numa pálida reação contrária, mas a pressão do corpo dele contra o seu, e aquele toque fizeram com que mesmo por instantes não raciocinasse em nada a não ser corresponder.

Sentiu o couro das luvas que ele usava percorrendo seu corpo, a pele eriçada pelo atrito com o rude tecido e com os dedos do outro, descobertos, que permitiam que o mais velho sentisse a pele morna do outro. A esses toques, Dante pareceu finalmente se dar conta do que fazia e afastou um pouco o outro, ofegante pelo beijo e com uma expressão diferente no rosto.

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo?"_

Não que não tivesse gostado do beijo, apenas nunca admitiria na frente de seu irmão e... Ele era seu irmão, beijá-lo daquela forma depois de quase terem se matado, novamente, era meio... Inesperado. Por isso que também não conseguiu empurrá-lo para longe quando mais uma vez foi prensado contra mesa, tendo seus lábios exigidos por ele, num toque que rapidamente destruiu qualquer intenção que ele ainda tivesse de afastá-lo. Não iria conseguir nenhuma resposta ou explicação dele, e então por que não apenas... Aproveitar? E também... Não era do seu costume pensar demais em determinadas situações. Puxou mais o corpo dele contra o seu, correspondendo ao beijo com ardor enquanto as mãos corriam pelo corpo totalmente vestido dele. Vergil partiu um tanto o beijo, olhando-o divertido.

"_Mudou de idéia é?"_

"_Cala a boca..."_

Disse Dante, num tom meio abafado enquanto puxava-o novamente, fazendo com que ambos novamente esquecessem do que estava ao redor ao sentir lábios e línguas se encontrando, as mãos do mais novo acariciando o corpo coberto do outro sem pudor.

Vergil surpreendeu-se ao senti-lo tocando-o daquela forma. Por um instante pensara que o outro iria começar uma nova discussão. Mas aquela não era hora para pensar naquilo. Com sua roupa e a toalha do outro servindo como única barreira entre os dois corpos, Dante soltou um breve muxoxo de reclamação quando o outro se afastou de si. Meio sentado sobre a mesa, com as mãos apoiando seu corpo, lambeu levemente o lábio inferior vendo o que o outro fazia. O gêmeo atirou a longa capa azul no chão, junto com a katana. Viu mãos iguais as suas começarem a descer pelo tórax ainda coberto, abrindo com vagar os botões do colete preto.

Ao ver a pele alva sendo descoberta pouco a pouco, Dante se aproximou novamente do irmão e afastou as mãos dele dos botões, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"_Hum... Deixa que eu faço isso..."_

Viu o gêmeo encara-lo com um olhar que agora não tinha mais nem uma ponta de indiferença e se adiantou, abrindo rapidamente os botões que faltavam e jogando o colete longe, vendo agora o forte e 'desprotegido' tórax. Ciente do irmão observando-o tão atentamente, Vergil disse.

"_Você não havia falado que preferia olhar um espelho Dante?"_

Quando viu, porém, que o irmão iria começar um bate-boca por seu comentário sarcástico, o mais velho rapidamente calou-o com outro beijo, exigindo seus labios e seu corpo o mais perto possivel de si, e podendo sentir agora a pele quente do outro colada na sua.

Beijos, caricias, arranhões... Loucura. Ambos os irmãos perdiam-se cada vez mais. Mãos percorrendo corpos, bocas se encontrando, pensar era algo extremamente inoportuno e difícil no momento, não que algum dos dois quisesse fazê-lo. Por fim, ambos estavam em iguais condições. O mais velho, agora despido de suas roupas, conservava apenas a roupa intima, que já causava algum desconforto. O mais novo, de alguma forma, havia conseguido fazer com que a toalha permanecesse em sua cintura. E os dois estavam bastante entretidos, abraçados em cima da mesa de 'trabalho' de Dante quando o sino que denotava a entrada de alguém no local soou.

Vergil, que estava apoiado com os joelhos a as mãos na mesa, por cima do irmão, apenas virou um pouco a cabeça, olhando o novo visitante. Suspirou, o que aquele moleque humano estava fazendo ali? Sentando-se de joelhos na mesa, a face um tanto contrariada por ter sido interrompido, o mais velho dos gêmeos preparou-se para dizer alguma coisa quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou o rosto, olhando Dante e ouviu um murmúrio, dirigido apenas para ele por uma face que continha um sorriso deveras malicioso.

"_Não... Pense, isso poderá ser... divertido..."_

Com cuidado para não desatar a toalha que era a única coisa que ainda escondia seu corpo, Dante sentou na mesa e então se levantou, caminhando devagar até Nero, que continuava parado perto da porta, observando os dois irmãos seminus sem reação. Parou quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso e se virou, vendo os orbes iguais aos seus encarando-o com uma pontinha de irritação. Riu baixo e se aproximou mais dele, murmurando no ouvido alheio.

"_Ora, vamos... Podemos ter nossa festinha particular depois..."_

Ouviu Vergil murmurando algo como '_tarado_' e suspirando logo após. Riu mais um pouco e puxou o rosto dele contra o seu, beijando rapidamente antes de se virar e voltar a caminhar em direção do humano, que ainda tentava miseravelmente assumir uma expressão mais séria.

"_O que foi Nero, está sem palavras?"_

Já bastante próximo do 'garoto', Dante viu que ele ia abrir a boca para falar algo e interrompeu-o parando a frente dele, sem mais nem menos arrancando a própria toalha. Viu os olhos daquele a sua frente se abrirem um pouco mais do que o normal, percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo. E antes que ele tivesse qualquer reação que não essa, Dante se adiantou, tomando os lábios dele de assalto em um beijo selvagem.

O rapaz, assustado tentou empurrá-lo, mas por fim não conseguiu não corresponder ao beijo, e quando o toque foi partido, olhou para o outro, ofegante.

"_O-o que você quer?"_

"_Não dê uma de inocente moleque..."_

A voz fria do gêmeo mais velho soou, enquanto ele se aproximava de ambos, o andar e porte altivos de sempre. Parou ao lado de Dante com a mão sem pudor espalmada na nádega dele, um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Puxou o humano para perto e murmurou para o irmão.

"_Quarto?"_

Dante riu, vendo que o outro havia finalmente se entregado àquela louca idéia e apontou as escadas. Vergil pegou o 'garoto' entre os braços, ouvindo as parcas reclamações dele e levando-o escada a cima, sendo seguido pelo irmão mais novo.

Chegando ao quarto simples, Vergil deu uma breve olhada pelo aposento antes de largar Nero no chão. Todo feito de madeira, como o resto do prédio, tinha uma grande cama de casal encostada a um parede, um armário à frente, uma grande janela com varanda ao lado, e na ultima parede, uma porta que devia dar para um banheiro, além de varias roupas e coisas não muito organizadas espalhadas pelo chão. Viu Dante, sem se perturbar pela própria nudez, andar pelo quarto, deitando na cama e batendo no colchão, olhando para ambos. Na verdade, os três poderiam até ser considerados irmãos. Eram altos, fortes, tinham cabelos prateados e olhos de um azul claro profundo. Obviamente que os gêmeos eram os mais similares, mas que o rapaz humano tinha certa semelhança era inegável.

Trancando a porta e mantendo um meio sorriso sarcástico, Vergil foi até a cama e engatinhou por cima do irmão, tomando os lábios dele em um beijo cheio de ardor, as mãos passeando pelo corpo alvo, em caricias que foram correspondidas de prontidão. Sem palavras, pensamentos ou perguntas, no momento apenas os sentidos, instintos importavam.

Enquanto olhava os dois, parado no mesmo local que Vergil o deixara, cada vez mais Nero se convencia que sair dali não era uma opção. Admirava os dois irmãos, e vendo-os daquela forma, quase nus, aos beijos cada vez mais indecentes e toques mais ousados. Mas não se sentiu sobrando naquele local. De alguma forma era como se aquela cena o convidasse, dissesse para ir lá e 'participar' do que acontecia. Andou lentamente até eles, as mãos cuidando de despir o casaco, largando-o no chão, correndo o zíper do colete vermelho, tirando a camisa preta por cima da cabeça e parando em frente à cama apenas com a calça preta e os coturnos. Livrou-se dos últimos também, vendo os irmãos finalmente cessarem o beijo, ofegantes e virarem o olhar para ele. Dante com um sorriso cheio de malicia e Vergil não muito diferente, mas mais discreto.

O mais velho puxou Nero pelo pulso, fazendo-o cair deitado na cama sobre Dante e na sua frente, pois se afastara momentaneamente do gêmeo para esse movimento. Colando-se nas costas do outro, correndo as mãos fortes pelo corpo menor, Vergil começou a provocar o 'moleque', que tinha os leves gemidos abafados por um beijo selvagem que Dante lhe dava. Perdendo pouco a pouco a capacidade de raciocínio, Nero entregou-se a aquele beijo, deixando que seus instintos o comandassem. Partiu o toque, descendo os lábios lentamente por pescoço e ombros do outro, sentindo o gosto meio salgado da pele macia. Não tinha muita certeza se deveria continuar com aquilo, mas os abafados sons que saiam pela garganta do outro o estimulavam a continuar. Percorreu o tórax dele, detendo-se por alguns momentos nos mamilos eriçados, mordiscando-os levemente, acariciando-os com boca e ouvindo gemidos agora mais altos vindos do outro.

Parou o que fazia por um momento quando sentiu as mãos atrevidas do gêmeo mais velho abrindo o zíper de sua calça, puxando-a para baixo junto com as roupas intimas, as mãos quentes escorregando pela pele descoberta. Ouviu a voz séria de Vergil praticamente ordenar, soando rouca em seus ouvidos.

"_Continue o que estava fazendo."_

Tentando então não se distrair com as caricias que recebia, Nero voltou à atenção a Dante que o olhava com os olhos azuis mais escuros, a respiração entrecortada, e mordiscando levemente os próprios lábios numa imagem que lhe provocou os sentidos e o fez retomar as caricias. Desceu a língua pelo corpo dele novamente, rodeando o umbigo e enfiando a língua nele, descendo os labios depois pela linha da cintura. Parou mais uma vez, pra observar a expressão do outro, mas a reação que obteve foi uma mão segurando seus cabelos, empurrando levemente sua cabeça para baixo. Riu baixinho antes de continuar seu caminho, descendo a língua pelo baixo ventre dele, provocando-o mais um pouco.

Lambeu toda a extensão do membro dele antes de tomá-lo com os labios, fazendo ritmados movimentos de sucção e sentindo a mão em seus cabelos repuxa-los um pouco, enquanto gemidos mais altos eram ouvidos. Soltou uma exclamação meio abafada quando Vergil arrancou o que restava de sua roupa, se afastando um pouco e tirando também a própria. Continuou o que fazia, sentindo um leve choque percorrer seu corpo quando o tórax dele se colou as suas costas, o membro do outro encaixado perfeitamente entre suas nádegas. Sentiu os dedos dele tateando-o, em busca da entrada. Normalmente não seria tão passivo, deixando que fizessem o que queriam mas... Naquele momento aquilo nem importava tanto...

Largou o membro de Dante, e tentando relaxar, sentiu um digito invadindo-o. Sabia que se retesasse o corpo seria pior, por isso buscou se acalmar, sem muito sucesso. Sentia uma dor crescente e respirou fundo.

"_Se acalme moleque... Ou isto será mais difícil do que poderia..."_

O gêmeo mais novo apoiou os cotovelos na cama, erguendo um tanto o corpo e se aproximou do rosto de Nero, puxando-lhe o queixo e exigindo os lábios dele num beijo ardente, tentando tirar a atenção do rapaz. Teve seu beijo correspondido, sentindo o mais novo circundar-lhe a cintura com uma das mãos, se entregando mais ao beijo. Ao ver que o garoto relaxara, Vergil introduziu outro dedo na estreita cavidade, ouvindo uma abafada exclamação por parte do outro, mas não se distraiu e continuou a mover os dígitos no canal apertado, buscando relaxa-lo e facilitar o que ocorreria.

Ao perceber, depois de algum tempo, que podia continuar, retirou os dedos de dentro dele e posicionou-se. Dante, que apenas observava ambos, distraindo o mais novo com beijos e caricias pelo corpo, viu a expressão dele mudando rapidamente, antes de ele abaixar a cabeça e soltar um gemido abafado e dolorido. Levantou a cabeça, vendo a expressão misturada de luxúria e autocontrole do irmão, que avançava lentamente, mas sem parar os movimentos. Desceu as mãos pelo corpo de Nero, provocando-o com mais caricias, nos lugares que ele parecia gostar mais e na ereção dele, buscando distraí-lo daquilo. Sua tentativa deu certo, pois logo um gemido que misturava prazer e dor pôde ser ouvido, saindo pelos lábios finos e macios do humano.

"_Hum... Bom... Você é muito bom... Moleque..."_

Vergil murmurou as palavras entre dentes, procurando controle para não fazer o que tinha vontade e simplesmente se encaixar de uma só vez no corpo jovem, não queria machucá-lo, mas aquela pressão sobre seu membro era tão... Deliciosa... Não conseguiu se conter e penetrou o que faltava de sua virilidade naquele corpo apertado, ouvindo um gemido bastante alto e dolorido. Pausou os movimentos, esperando que ele se acostumasse e baixou a face, distribuindo beijos, lambidas, e pequenas mordidas pela região dos ombros e pescoço do outro, ouvindo um suspiro baixo. Ouviu uma risada baixa e olhou para o irmão, que lhe encarava com um sorriso irônico e malicioso.

"_Desde quando você é tão bonzinho assim?... Vergil..."_

Dante sibilou o nome do irmão mais velho, vendo-o formar uma expressão contrariada e voltar ao que fazia. Era perceptível que as caricias faziam que Nero relaxasse, pois logo viu seu irmão começando a se mover, lentamente, como se testasse o humano. A partir daí o gêmeo mais novo, vendo que começava a conseguir controlar a dor, voltou a exigir atenção e puxou o queixo dele para baixo, apontando para sua ereção, que ainda necessitava de 'cuidados'.

"_Huuum..."_

Sem orgulho, acabou deixando escapar alguns gemidos, incontidos pelo prazer causado pela caricia enfim continuada em sua virilidade. E não é que o humano realmente era bom em coisas relacionadas a lábios... Língua? Sorriu ante a esse pensamento, soltando uma pequena exclamação quando o irmão puxou-o pelos cabelos para um beijo apaixonado, enquanto, lentamente, começava a mudar o ritmo das investidas no corpo menor. Vergil já não mais dispunha de controle o suficiente para limitar seus movimentos e, partindo o beijo que compartilhava com o irmão, saiu quase completamente do corpo abaixo de si, segurou-lhe a cintura e entrou com mais ímpeto, velocidade, força, sentindo o corpo dele retesar e ouvindo alguns gemidos abafados. Moveu-se mais rápido. Sabia que, apesar da dor, alcançara aquele ponto dentro dele que o fizera agora, também, perder a capacidade de raciocinar.

Nero arqueara o corpo ao sentir a rude estocada, a principio sendo tomado por uma ardência dolorida, mas sentiu algo diferente explodir dentro de si quando o meio demônio alcançara o feixe de nervos dentro de si. Não mais oferecia resistência a aquilo, e nem de longe queria fazê-lo. Aquilo era bom, melhor do que pensara que seria. O ritmo com que o outro entrava em sim agora era forte, rápido, mas preciso, o suficiente para anular qualquer dor. Continuou a estimulação no membro de Dante no ritmo em que era penetrado, ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais altos que saiam pelos lábios dele.

Percebeu que não faltava muito para o gêmeo mais novo chegar ao clímax, era cedo ainda, pensou e parou com o que fazia, ouvindo uma exclamação de frustração por parte do outro. Seu corpo se movia em resposta as investidas de Vergil, e alguns gemidos escapavam por seus lábios, mas mesmo assim sua atenção estava presa na expressão do gêmeo mais novo que expressava duvida e frustração. Deu um sorrisinho maroto, desfeito por um som mais alto que saiu por sua garganta ao sentir um estocada mais forte. Não sabia se ia agüentar muito, sentindo ele daquele forma, tocando repetidamente aquele ponto de prazer dentro de si. Jogando qualquer orgulho longe, como não fazia normalmente, chamou o nome de Vergil, pedindo por mais. Ouviu um riso sarcástico em resposta e soltou um gemido alto quando seu pedido foi atendido.

E o gêmeo mais novo continuou investindo sem controle naquele corpo até ouvir que os gemidos aumentarem de tom, até sentir o corpo dele se arrepiar, arquear, e ser percorrido por espasmos que comprimiam seu membro deliciosamente daquela forma. Soltou um gemido agoniado, sentindo o corpo dele relaxar totalmente. Observou o olhar altamente malicioso de seu irmão e sorriu, investindo mais algumas vezes no corpo humano antes de se deixar chegar ao êxtase também, suja semente preenchendo o outro enquanto um gemido alto e meio sufocado deixava seus lábios. Suspirou, descansando por um momento o corpo sobre o de Nero, com cuidado então saindo de dentro dele e deitando ao lado de ambos, vendo que um impaciente Dante esperava Nero se recuperar.

"_Vamos lá moleque, não quer irritá-lo não é?"_

O humano em questão bufou levemente, ouvindo a graçinha irônica do mais velho e olhou para Dante, que o observava com o olhar luzindo. Sorriu de leve.

"_Não, não vou deixa-lo na mão..."_

Voltou aos movimentos de sucção no membro dele, provocando-o um pouco, apenas mais um pouco, o necessário para, alguns momentos depois, ouvir um gemido longo saindo pelos lábios bem feitos e o sentir explodindo. Sorveu todo o liquido, se afastando um poço depois, repousando o corpo entre os dos dois meio-demônios. Aquilo fora uma loucura sem precedentes, fato, mas fora muito bom...

Soltou uma exclamação quando seu corpo foi agarrado por ambos, fazendo com que ficasse deitado, virado para o lado, no meio de um estranho abraço com três componentes... Com os corpos colados, ambos se entregaram ao sono, sem mais... distrações.


End file.
